


Strength

by nanuk_dain



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince finds out that admitting weakness takes a lot of strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Brian/Vince fic challenge](http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/263892.html). This goes for the manip “I Trust You” posted below

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0006t7gb)   
  


 

Weakness.

It was the one thing he had always hated, had fought against every second of his existence. He wasn't weak, he stood up for himself and his friends, never shied away from either fight or race. He'd learned quickly that the strong ones lived better and that the place you had in life was always the one you earned for yourself. He'd never been weak, he'd always been strong. He was kind of a second in command of their team, right after Dom. Because Dom was even stronger than him, in more way than one, and Vince respected him for that.

But now, he couldn't even torque-wrench this damn screw tight enough to make it hold. Vince glared down at the wrench in his hand, at the ugly red scar that wound around his arm up to his shoulder. A reminder of his injury. A reminder of his weakness.

He was useless. He didn't have the strength in his arm he used to have. He didn't have the control over his fingers as he'd had before The Incident. He gritted his teeth, there was an anger inside his body that was so strong that it felt as if it was going to make him explode, and he pulled back the mess that was his arm and threw the wrench through the garage with as much force as he could muster.

It wasn't even enough to make it hit the wall.

Vince stared after it, where it had landed on the concrete floor close to the door, and he felt all anger leave him. It was replaced by helplessness, desperation, fear even. He'd come a long way since he'd woken up in that sterile hospital bed, had gone through so many painful hours of healing, of relearning to use his arm. And yet he had the impression he hadn't made it as far as he should have, he wasn't back on his feet.

He wasn't strong.

And he feared that he would never be again. Not as he had been. He didn't know why he forced himself to go on, it was so utterly frustrating. He was the weakest part of the team right now, and he didn't know if he could find the strength to fight his way back up.

There was a noise coming from the other side of the garage, and Vince's head snapped up, a scowl on his face. He didn't want anybody to see him like this. He hadn't sunk that low, yet.

Brian stood In the doorway, his body speaking of tension. Vince glared at him, daring him so say something, to call him on his senseless rage, on his weakness. Although Brian's strength was well hidden behind the casual surfer boy look, Vince has sensed it and had been reacting to it from the very first moment on. It had been what had pulled him to Brian like an invisible force, and the only way to react to it had been to fight against the source of the pull. It had taken him a while to realise that there were other ways to cope. Ways that were way more pleasurable. For both of them. Yet, there had always been a component to their relationship that had made Vince resist giving in to Brian's strength.

Brian hadn't moved, still stood in the door and just held Vince's gaze. Honest, unassuming, waiting. Vince shuddered. This wasn't about being stronger. It was about being equal.

Vince opened his mouth to say something cool, something to break the tension, but instead there was only a hoarse sound coming from his mouth that he just couldn't control. Brian still didn't say anything, he just crossed the distance between them and pulled Vince in, his arms wrapping around him in a gentle but firm embrace.

Vince pressed his eyes close. He'd never have guessed that it would take so much strength to admit that he needed this, needed the closeness, the intimacy, the comfort. Needed Brian's strength. Brian remained silent, made no comment and no tease, he just pressed a gentle kiss to Vince temple and let his hand reassuringly comb through Vince's hair. Leaning into him, letting his body relax in the warm circle of Brian's strong arms, was one of the hardest things Vince had ever done. But in the end, he figured, it was worth it.

He just knew that Brian would keep him safe until he had regained enough strength to do it himself.


End file.
